genkirivalprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
小早川 悟
小早川　悟 (Kobayakawa Satoru) is a member of Rolling Guy, Downhill Guy, and Racing Guy, and also appears as a Wanderer. He is the older brother of 小早川　哲. Shutokō Battle (DC, 1999) Rival 1/141 Team: Rolling Guy B.A.D. Name: ローリング野郎１号 (Rōringu Yarō Ichi-Gō, Rolling Bastard #1) Car: TYPE-AE86L Profile: 主にサーキットを攻めている その走りの過激さは首都高というステージでも不変だ Translation: Mainly attacks circuit Runs with the same extremeness on the Shutokō stage Shutokō Battle 2 (DC, 2000) Rival 1/372 Team: Rolling Guy B.A.D. Name: ☆ローリング野郎１号 (☆''Rōringu Yarō Ichi-Gō'', ☆Rolling Bastard #1) Course: Kanjō inner loop Car: TYPE-AE86L3 Profile: メンバーを全員倒すと環状線内回りに現れるらしい。 公道は弟に任せ、主にサーキットを攻めている。 リーダーとして、たまに走ることもあが、その走りの 過激さは首都高というステージでも不変だ。 Translation: Seems to appear at the Kanjō inner loop when all members are defeated. Leaves street racing to his little brother, and mainly attacks circuit. As the leader, he does occasionally run, but he runs with the same extremeness on the Shutokō stage. Shutokō Battle 0 (PS2, 2001) Rival 1/400 Team: Rolling Guy B.A.D. Name: ☆ローリング野郎１号 (☆''Rōringu Yarō Ichi-Gō'', ☆Rolling Bastard #1) Course: Kanjō Inner Car: TYPE-AE86L3 Color: 175/1/10, 35/35/35 Profile: 最近は公道よりもサーキットを走り込んでいる。 たまに 首都高を走ることもあるが、チームのことについては弟 の小早川哲に任せている。 サーキット仕込みの荒々しい ドライビングは、首都高でも不変だ。 サーキットでの高速走行用にチューンしたマシンなので 環状線のタイトなブラインドコーナーに苦戦ぎみだが、 巧みなドライビングテクニックでカバーしている。 素速いアクセルワークからのドリフト走行が得意。 Translation: Has recently been racing circuit more than public roads. Occasionally runs on the Shutokō, but leaves team operations to his younger brother, Kobayakawa Tetsu. His wild driving from circuit preparation is unchanged on the Shutokō. Because the car is tuned for high speed driving on the circuit, it struggles with the tight blind corners of the Kanjō loop, but he covers for it with skillful driving technique. He is good at handling drift driving from quick accel work. Kaidō Battle (PS2, 2003) Rival 168/199 Team: ダウンヒルガイ (Daunhiru Gai, Downhill Guy) B.A.D. Name: ☆ダウンヒル野郎１号 (☆''Daunhiru Yarō Ichi-Gō'', ☆Downhill Bastard #1) Course: Omote Rokkō Downhill Car: Toyota AE86 Levin Profile: フリーター貧乏暮らしの為、 マシンをチューニング できずに悩んでいる。 非力なマシンで勝利を納めるには、 どうしてもブロッキング等の悪質な手段が必要であり 、 そんな自分に自己嫌悪。 Translation: Because he's a poor part time jobber, he is troubled by not being able to tune his car. To be able to win with an underpowered car, using malicious means, such as blocking, is necessary, and he hates himself for it. Shutokō Battle 01 (PS2, 2003) Rival 271/309 (Overall 271/599) Team: Wanderer (Req: drive AE86L or AE86T with Rolling Guy sticker) B.A.D. Name: ローリング　マスター (Rōringu Masutā, Rolling Master) Course: C1 Outer Car: Toyota Corolla Levin 3door GT APEX AE86L Career: 8 Years Job: Pro Racer Motto: 群れてちゃ見えないモノがある (There are things that cannot be seen) Profile: 先代《ＲＯＬＬＩＮＧ　ＧＵＹ》のリーダーだっ たが、次代を弟に譲った。 「チームに少しも未練 はない」と言ってはいるが、《ＲＯＬＬＩＮＧ　 ＧＵＹ》の車を見かけると稽古をつけてあげる気 持ちでバトルを仕掛けてくる。 髙速サーキット用にチューンしたスペシャルマシ ンなので環状線のタイトなブラインドコーナーに 苦戦ぎみだが、巧みなドライビングテクニックで カバーしている。素速いアクセルワークからのド リフト走行が得意。 Translation: He was the previous generation leader of Rolling Guy, but he handed the next generation to his younger brother. He says "I have no attachment to the team," but when he sees a Rolling Guy car, he will challenge it to a practice battle. Because it is a special machine tuned for high speed circuits, it struggles with the tight blind corners of the Kanjō loop, but he covers for it with skillful driving technique. He is good at handling drift driving from quick accel work. Kaidō Battle 2: Chain Reaction (PS2, 2004) Rival 218/358 Team: ダウンヒルガイ (Daunhiru Gai, Downhill Guy) B.A.D. Name: ☆ダウンヒル野郎１号 (☆''Daunhiru Yarō Ichi-Gō'', ☆Downhill Bastard #1) Course: Omote Rokkō Downhill Car: Toyota Levin AE86 Profile: 非力なマシンで騰利を収めるには、ブロッキング等の卑 怯な手を使わないと騰てないよ・・と嘆いていたのは昔 の話。最近はドリフトというものに常に前向きに捉え、 日夜練習走行の毎日である。峠制覇を成し遂げたら、次 は首都高だと、部屋には環状線の写真が貼られている。 Translation: In order to win with an under powered car, if you don't use underhanded methods, you won't gain... is what he lamented a long time ago. Lately, he looks forward to drifting, and practices all day and night every day. Once he has conquered tōge racing, next is the shutokō, and he has a picture of the kanjō in his room. Racing Battle: C1GP (PS2, 2005) First Appearance Field 1, Rank C Rival 1/22 (Overall 1/305) Team: Racing Guy B.A.D. Name: ☆レーシング野郎１号 (☆''Rēshingu Yarō Ichi-Gō'', ☆Racing Bastard #1) Course: Shutokō Circuit (Outer) Car: Toyota Corolla Levin GT APEX Career: 8 years Job: Pro Racer Motto: 鶏口となるも牛後となるなかれ (Better to be the mouth of a chicken than the rear of a cow) Profile: 【ＲＡＣＩＮＧ　ＧＵＹ】のリーダー。 一度は自身の夢のためにチーム を離れたが、チームが彼を追いかけて走りの場をサーキットに移した。 髙速サーキット用にチューンしたスペシャルマシンと巧みなドライビン グテクニックを持ち、本来ならもっと上のランクにいてもおかしくない 選手である。 素速いアクセルワークからのドリフト走行が得意。 Translation: Leader of Racing Guy. Once he left the team to chase his own dreams, but the team chased him and transferred to running at the circuit. With a machine tuned for high speed circuits and his skillful driving technique, he's a player who is unsurprisingly at a higher rank than normal. He is good at handling drift driving from quick accel work. Second Appearance Field 1, Rank B Rival 20/23 (Overall 87/305) Team: Wanderer (Req: Beat his first appearance in all 3 race types) B.A.D. Name: ◎レーシング野郎１号 (◎''Rēshingu Yarō Ichi-Gō'', ◎Racing Bastard #1) Motto: 群れてちゃ見えないモノがある (There are things that cannot be seen) Profile: 【ＲＡＣＩＮＧ　ＧＵＹ】の元リーダー。あるドライバーに完敗したこ とで、リベンジを誓う。スペシャルマシンとドライビングテクニックに 更なる磨きをかけ、以前より数段レベルアップしているとの噂もあるが 果たして？素速いアクセルワークからのドリフト走行が得意。 Translation: Previous leader of Racing Guy. He was completely defeated by a certain driver, and he swears revenge. There are also rumors that the special machine and driving technique have been further refined, and he's leveled up several stages from before. He is good at handling drift driving from quick accel work. Shutokō Battle (PSP, 2005) Rival 123/200 Team: Wanderer (Recruitment req: recruit the Rolling Guys) B.A.D. Name: ローリングマスター (Rōringu Masutā, Rolling Master) Area: Ginza Car: Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT-APEX 3door AE86 Level: 24 Gender: Male Age: 26 Job: Pro Racer Profile: 先代の《ＲＯＬＬＩＮＧ　ＧＵＹ》のリーダーを勤めて いたが、思うところあって脱退。次代を弟に譲った。 かつての仲間たちに未練はないと言っているが、コース で会うと嬉しそうなところを見ると、やはり気にはして いるのだろう。どのメンバーにも平等に接している。 Translated: Worked as the previous generation leader of Rolling Guy, but he decided to withdraw. He handed the next generation to his younger brother. He told his former team members that he has no regrets, but when you see how happy he is to meet them on the course, you can tell that he's probably still interested in the team after all. He treats all of the members equally. Shutokō Battle X (Xbox 360, 2006) ***Construction Area***